Standart House
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Kehidupan dan berbagai pengalaman yang dialami oleh penghuni Standart House. Akankah bumbu cinta juga menghampiri mereka di balik harumnya aroma kopi di sekeliling ruangan?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito Miyoshi.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/General.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Fanon, AU, semi-OOC, Gender Bender, semi-Crossover.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Reiji Akaba, Shun Kurosaki, Yuuto**** Kamishiro****, Yuugo**** Shingetsu****, Yuuri, Shingo Arclight, Hoshiyomi, Tokiyomi.**

_**Pair: Slight Pendulum/Counterpart/Dart, Prey, slight Bracelet, slight **_**Hoshiyomi x Yuuya.**

_**Tokoh Pendukung: **_**Rue Arclight, Kurohana Akaba, Reira Akaba, Ayu Ayukawa, Futoshi Harada, Tatsuya Yamashiro, Masumi Koutsu, Noburo Gongenzaka.**

_**Pengunjung: **_**Himika Akaba, Yuuya Sakaki, Yuzu Hiiragi, Serena, Michio Mokota, Sora Shiunin, Ruri Kurosaki.**

_**A/N: **_Ini fic projek yang cukup lama saya kerjakan, dikarenakan temanya mengenai _Coffee_, entah dari segi jenis hingga tata cara pembuatan. Saya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menelitinya, sayang sekali saya dilarang orangtua untuk mencobanya. Mengenai rasa, saya hanya dapat mendeskripsikannya menyesuaikan deskripsi yang saya temukan di Internet. Jujur saya, saya paling **tidak bisa** meminum walau hanya setetes kopi, lambung saya hanya mengizinkan saya meminum atau memakan beberapa jenis minuman/makanan. Saya masih tahap pembelajaran. Mohon, apabila ada kesalahan, tolong dikoreksi. Akan saya pebaiki secepatnya.

_**xXx**_

_**Standart House  
**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Suatu tempat.

Terletak di tengah kota, tempat yang mudah dijangkau dari perkantoran, sekolah, _stadium__ Maiami_, hingga perumahan biasa. Sekilas, nampak seperti _cafe _biasa, apabila memasukinya, akan berjumpa dengan ruangan berdesain klasik. Ruangannya cukup luas, dengan dekorasi lembut, lantai bertekstur kayu kecoklatan, lampu-lampu ruangan yang disediakan hanya berupa lampu gantung disertai hiasan sederhana. Seringkali tercium aroma dari biji kopi yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tak jarang pula mereka akan memutarkan musik klasik, atau pada hari khusus menyediakan beberapa penganan manis berupa cookie dari bahan herbal gratis untuk pengunjung.

_Coffee __Cafe_ yang bernama _Standart House_ ini menyediakan berbagai macam jenis kopi yang akan menggugah selera para pengunjung, harga yang terjangkau, dan tidak lupa akan terjaminnya kualitas dan kesehatan. Menggunakan bahan alami dan sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan bahan kimia.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'mereka'? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tujuh orang pria yang bekerja di _cafe _tersebut.

_Leader_, Hoshiyomi dan Tokiyomi. Dua bersaudara yang mendirikan _Standart House_, _barista _yang cukup ternama dalam usia mereka yang masih tergolong muda. Hanya saja, Tokiyomi jarang dikenal oleh orang-orang. Tokiyomi lebih sering menjadi _chef _di dapur, membuat berbagai penganan atau beberapa kudapan seperti _pancake, mini cake, cookie_, dan roti manis untuk pelanggan. Sedangkan Hoshiyomi, seringkali muncul pada malam hari, pada saat S_tandart House _menjadi bar. Keahliannya sebagai _barista_, nyaris mencapai _primo_.

Lantas, siapa yang menjaga _Standart House_ di siang hari? Tak lain dan tak bukan, mereka adalah para pria umur 17 hingga nyaris kepala dua yang bekerja atau sekedar _part time_ di sana. Siapakah mereka?

_CEO Leo Corporation_, direktur utama _Leo Duel School_, pemuda berumur 19 tahun berkacamata _frame _merah, sosoknya sudah sangat dikenal di Maiami City, Reiji Akaba. Siapa sangka? Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai _CEO _muda, ia malah ingin belajar menjadi seorang _barista_. Menurut kabar dari berbagai majalah, alasannya karena _CEO _tersebut ingin membuat sendiri secangkir kopi hasil racikan tangannya sendiri. Bukan dari racikan orang lain atau sekedar kopi _instan_, rasa dan sensasinya tentu akan berbeda, 'kan? Itulah yang diincar _CEO _tersebut.

Tanpa gaji tentunya. Hei, ia sudah kaya raya, untuk apa mendapatkan gaji? Paling ia hanya meminta secangkir kopi dan bersantai di lantai atas pada saat jam istirahatnya, itu sudah cukup baginya. Sayang, ia cenderung jarang menunjukkan ekspresi ramah pada pelanggan, sehingga hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga.

Yang kedua, Shun Kurosaki, _barista _sekaligus _butler stoic_ yang satu ini mendapat peringkat nomor dua dari belakang. Tidak, bukan, bukan karena wajahnya yang jelek atau apa. Siapa yang tidak tertarik akan tampang dingin nan tajam menusuk, di saat yang sama memikat hati banyak pengunjung yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Hanya saja, karena sikapnya yang tergolong ketus dan seringkali berkata dingin nan kasar, jelaslah ia tak terlalu disukai oleh pelanggan. Namun, oh, jangan salah. Begini-begini, ia ahli dalam meracik secangkir kopi dengan memakai _vacum_. Aroma cairan hitam hasil karya tangannya cukup menggoda, tak kalah dengan buatan Hoshiyomi.

Berikutnya, penjaga kasir sekaligus pemula yang ahli dalam membuat _Latte Art_, Yuuri. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini ahli dalam hitung-hitungan, tetapi lamban dalam mempelajari cara meracik kopi, karena itulah ia lebih sering berada di kasir. Namun, sesekali ia meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar meracik bubuk kopi dengan Hoshiyomi, atau membuat _Latte Art_ yang merupakan _service _gratis dari _Standart House_. Sayang, pemuda ini cukup licik dan seringkali bermain usil, jadilah ia mendapat peringkat keempat.

Sekedar informasi, Yuuri berasal dari luar negeri, ia memiliki nama lain, tetapi hingga saat ini, ia hanya memberitahukan nama Jepangnya di Maiami. Ah, bukan masalah bagi rekan-rekan satu kerjanya. Bagi mereka yang lebih mementingkan hal lain, tahu nama saja sudah cukup, tinggal akrabkan diri saja.

Lalu, Putra Sulung dari keluarga Arclight, keponakan sekaligus cucu dari ilmuan ternama yang berasal dari Heartland. Ialah, Shingo Arclight, Putra dari pasangan Thomas Arclight dan Rio Arclight. Sama halnya dengan Yuuri, Shingo tergolong lamban dalam belajar meracik kopi, sebagai gantinya, ia ahli dalam membuat kudapan. Berhubung semenjak kecil, Shingo suka sekali memakan penganan manis buatan ibunya, pria yang paling muda di antara penghuni _Standart House_ ini menyukai kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan kudapan. Oleh karena itu, Shingo bekerja sebagai asisten Tokiyomi, walau sesekali ikut menjadi butler melayani pelanggan.

Sialnya, Shingo mendapat peringkat akhir karena sifatnya yang cenderung sangatlah narsis dan terlalu percaya diri. Seringkali bertengkar dengan Yuuto yang merupakan kakak sepupunya.

Si kembar Yuuto dan Yuugo. Mereka saudara tiri, dari ibu yang sama. Aneh memang, karena Yuuto dikenal sebagai anak adopsi Ryouga Kamishiro. Namun, lambar laun, keluarga dan beberapa kenalan Yuuto mengetahui bahwa Yuuto adalah anak tak resmi Ryouga dan wanita yang juga melahirkan Yuugo. Untungnya mereka tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, Yuugo sendiri senang-senang saja dengan keberadaan Yuuto, walau mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Walau mirip, Yuuto lebih tua setahun dari Yuugo. Gaya rambut jigrak mirip anak _punk _justru menjadi ciri khasnya, serasi dengan sikapnya yang kalem, tenang, dan ramah. Ia mendapat peringkat kedua di antara rekannya yang lain. Kekurangannya hanyalah ia seringkali kesulitan membedakan jenis kopi satu dengan yang lain. Terkecuali untuk kopi _colombian_, teknik racikan _filter method-_nya cukup baik.

Terakhir, pemuda yang paling periang diantara penghuni _Standart House_ lain, sekaligus saudara tiri Yuuto, yakni Yuugo Shingetsu. Peringkat pertama dari rekan-rekannya, seringkali mendapat tugas berbelanja karena hanya Yuugo yang sering keluyuran di luar _cafe_. Yuugo begitu cekatan dalam melayani pelanggan, sifatnya yang tergolong ceria dan mudah akrab membuatnya tak banyak kesulitan beradaptasi. Ahli dalam membuat kopi dingin dengan campuran gula, susu, maupun cokelat. Karena itulah pemuda yang hobi mengendarai motor di jalanan ini lebih suka kopi sejenis _freddo_.

Oke, itulah sekilas pengenalan tentang mereka. Selebihnya akan diketahui bersamaan dengan pengalaman dan berbagai macam kejadian yang akan mereka alami nantinya di _Standart House_.

_**xXx**_

_**End for Prologue**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

Penjelasan tentang nama-nama asing yang mungkin baru diketahui. Mohon koreksi apabila saya salah.

**Barista**: Barista berasal dari bahasa Itali, bisa juga disebut sebagai bartender. Namun, secara spesifik, barista dapat dikatakan sebagai orang yang bertugas meracik kopi pada sebuah _Coffee Shop_ atau tempat lain.

**Primo**: Tingkatan kelas tertinggi dalam barista.

**Vacum/Filter Method**: Metode pembuatan kopi dengan menggunakan alat tertentu, alat ini berbentuk bulat lonjong. Kadangkala juga disebut Siphon. Penjelasan cara memakainya akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan.

**Latte Art:** Suatu seni kopi, membuat gambar diatas permukaan kopi dengan menggunakan susu atau lainnya.

**Colombian**: Sejenis kopi.

**Freddo**: Ice coffee.

Next Chap: Pancake.


	2. Chapter 2: Pancake

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito ****Miyoshi.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/General/Slight-Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Fanon, **__**AU, semi-OOC, Gender Bender, semi-**__**Crossover.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Reiji Akaba, Shun Kurosaki, Yuuto ****Kamishiro, Yuugo Shingetsu, Yuuri, Shingo ****Arclight, Hoshiyomi, Tokiyomi.**

_**Pair: This chap, Dartshipping.**__**  
**_

_**A/N: **_**Mohon apabila ada kesalahan dalam fic, tolong dikoreksi. Saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar.**

_**xXx**_

_**Standart House**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 1: Pancake**_

_**xXx  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Tuangkan dulu tepungnya ke dalam mangkuk." Tokiyomi bersidekap, ia duduk bersender pada kursi, mengawasi para 'junior'nya yang kini sedang belajar cara membuat pancake.

Hari ini, _Standart House_ semestinya libur, tetapi ada beberapanya yang justru sedang _free_. Daripada menganggur di rumah masing-masing, mereka lebih memilih mengunjungi _Standart House_, siapa tahu Tokiyomi atau Hoshiyomi memiliki waktu luang untuk mengajari mereka cara membuat beberapa jenis kudapan atau metode lain dalam membuat kopi. Siapa saja yang menganggur? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuugo, Yuuri, dan Shingo.

"Perhatikan takarannya, Yuugo," pesan Hoshiyomi, pria berambut panjang kuning pucat itu ikut mengawasi karyawannya.

"Baik!" Sahut Yuugo, sibuk dengan adonan _pancake_ di hadapannya.

"Shingo, karena ini hanya latihan, tak perlu menggunakan _buttermilk_, cukup _fresh milk_ biasa," tegur Tokiyomi.

"Oke~ itu mudah~" balas Shingo, tampaknya ia tak mengalami kesulitan dalam pembuatan _pancake_-nya. Hal yang wajar, mengingat ia sudah seringkali membantu Tokiyomi membuat berbagai macam kue di dapur. Walau tangannya sering usil, sempat-sempatnya membuat beberapa kudapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Yuuri, pisahkan dulu kuning telur dan putih telurnya," cegah Tokiyomi saat melihat Yuuri yang akan memecahkan sebutir telur.

"Ups, nyaris saja." Yuuri meraih dua buah mangkuk kecil, bermaksud untuk memisahkan kuning telur dan putih telur pada dua mangkuk berbeda.

"Tokiyomi-san, setelah diberi gula, apalagi selanjutnya?" tanya Yuugo seraya menunjuk mangkuk berisi bahan-bahan _pancake_ yang belum tercampur.

Tokiyomi beralih pada Yuugo dan menjawabnya, "_Mix_ semuanya, tetapi jangan sampai halus, _mix_ secukupnya hingga seperti lumpur."

Yuugo mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak sampai halus?" tanya Yuugo heran.

"Adonan yang halus akan membuat _pancake_ terasa keras. Sedangkan adonan yang masih bergumpal menyerupai lumpur akan membuat _pancake_ lebih empuk," jelas Hoshiyomi menerangkan. Yuugo mengangguk paham.

"Kalian belajar cepat," sanjung Hoshiyomi, bangga akan perkembangan karyawannya.

Shingo terkekeh pelan, "Habisnya, cara Hoshiyomi-san dan Tokiyomi-san mengajarnya mudah dipahami."

"Memangnya ibumu tidak mengajarkannya, Shingo?" tanya Hoshiyomi.

"Bukannya tidak," jawab Shingo, ia mendengus, senyumannya menghilang seketika,"hanya saja, Mama jarang ada waktu untuk mengajariku, Mama sibuk membantu Papa bekerja dan mengasuh adik bungsuku," lanjut Shingo sambil merengut kesal.

"Bilang saja kalau kau lebih sering dibantai oleh Rio-san~" celetuk Yuugo yang langsung kabur sebelum sekarung tepung melayang padanya.

"Enak saja!" Sungut Shingo kesal, kurang ajar betul mengatakan aib Shingo di depan seniornya.

Bukannya melerai, Hoshiyomi dan Tokiyomi justru tertawa akan tingkah kedua orang yang kini berkejar-kejaran di dapur. Yuuri? Dengan tenangnya mulai menuangkan adonannya ke _teflon_, peduli amat dengan kedua rekannya?

Kericuhan baru berhenti saat aroma dari _pancake_ Yuuri mulai tercium.

"Hei! Curang!"

"Enak saja mendahului!"

"Aku tak dengar~"

"Hanya tersisa satu kompor, salah satu dari kalian berdua harus mengalah," kata Hoshiyomi. Ah, benar juga, _Standart House_ hanya memiliki satu kompor untuk memasak dalam dua tempat, mau tak mau Yuugo atau Shingo harus mengalah.

Akan tetapi, memang ada di antara mereka yang mau mengalah?

"_Jan! Ken! Pong_!" Ah, ini cara terbaik.

"Heboh sekali," komentar Yuuri yang masih sibuk dengan _pancake_ keduanya.

"Berisik!" Seru Yuugo dan Shingo bersamaan, "sekali lagi! _Jan! Ken! Pong_!"

Oke, siapa yang menang? Shingo mengeluarkan kertas, dan Yuugo ...?

"YEAH! AKU MENANG!" Yuugo melayangkan tinjunya ke udara dan bergegas mengambil mangkuk adonan miliknya.

Sayang sekali, Shingo kalah suit. Jadilah sekarang Shingo terpaksa menunggu seraya duduk di kursi lain, bersebelahan dengan Tokiyomi. Kasihan sekali, padahal Shingo yang lebih dahulu selesai, Yuugo malah menyerobot. Mau saja protes, tetapi ia tak mau kena jewer Tokiyomi nantinya. Hoshiyomi tersenyum geli melihat wajah Shingo yang ditekuk, pria dewasa itu beralih ke sisi lain dapur.

"Bhuuu~ dasar sial~!" runtuk Shingo kesal, bete juga rasanya dikerjai melulu. Pulang nanti, pasti kekesalan bertambah karena adiknya suka mencari gara-gara.

Tuk!

"Eh?" Shingo mengerjap-ngerjap, dilihatnya Hoshiyomi menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Lebih herannya lagi saat Shingo melihat adanya secangkir minuman tepat di hadapannya. Kopi? Tunggu! Kopi apalagi ini? Rasanya ia tak pernah melihatnya, menu baru? Atau salah satu menu yang jarang dipesan pelanggan?

"Cortado. Espresso yang dicampur dengan sedikit susu hangat," terang Hoshiyomi seolah tahu isi pikiran Shingo.

"Dari Itali, ya?" tanya Shingo, ia memegang perlahan cangkir berisi cairan espresso dan susu hangat itu sebelum mulai menghirupnya perlahan.

"Bukan, minuman ini berasal dari Spanyol. Aku membuatkannya untukmu karena nama lainnya mirip dengan nama kecilmu," jawab Hoshiyomi. Shingo mengerutkan alisnya, masih menghirup cortado-nya.

Hoshiyomi tersenyum sebelum melanjutkannya, "Di Portugal, cortado seringkali disebut 'Garoto' atau 'Pingo'."

Hek!

Nyaris saja Shingo tersedak, ia buru-buru menaruh cangkir minumannya di atas meja. Apa namanya tadi? 'Pingo'?! _Hell no_! Pasti adiknya akan langsung menertawakannya seketika. Ah, bukan, ayahnya yang durhaka dan kejam itu juga pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Pff~ nama yang bagus~" puji Yuugo yang membelakangi Shingo, bahkan kini mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Seru Shingo kesal.

"Tetapi rasanya enak, 'kan?" tanya Hoshiyomi, meminta pendapat Shingo.

Ukh ..., mengenai itu, sih ...

Shingo tak mampu memungkiri. Ia merasakan adanya rasa pahit samar-samar, tetapi rasa susu hangat dengan sedikit busa mampu menyeimbangkannya. Meski rasanya tak semanis marocchino yang biasa ia minum di rumah, tetapi minuman yang satu ini enak juga.

"Uh ..., ya ..., enak," komentar Shingo pendek, tak tahu harus berpendapat apalagi. Lagipula Shingo jarang mengomentari minuman dan makanan dari _Standart House_, justru sepupunya yang biasa berkomentar.

"Shingo, Yuuri sudah selesai. Kau bisa menggunakan kompornya," ucap Tokiyomi mendadak, mengejutkan Shingo.

"Cepat masak sana, jangan lupa matikan kompornya~" ceplos Yuugo usil, menyindir Shingo.

"Diam!" Shingo buru-buru mengambil mangkuk adonannya. Sialnya, karena tidak hati-hati, ia terpeleset ...

"HUWAAA!"

BRUK!

* * *

"Hachim!"

Shingo mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Uh ..., musim dingin begini benar-benar tidak enak! Mana rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi di _Standart House_. Insiden yang ia alami barusan benar-benar kesialan ...

Apakah yang terjadi? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tumpahnya adonan yang dibuat oleh Shingo di dapur Standart House, kekacauan itu membuatnya terpaksa meminjam kamar mandi di cafe tersebut. Belum termasuk gelak tawa Yuugo yang dengan seenak jidatnya menertawakannya sebegitu kerasnya. Semoga saja tidak ada hal lain yang memperparah hidupnya hari in—

"Shingo?"

"Nggh ...! Apa?!" Bentak Shingo seraya menoleh ke samping, siapa sih? Mengganggu saj—

"Aa ..., Shingo, kenapa kau membentak? Aku hanya menyapamu!"

Shingo tak menjawab, ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Kedua matanya fokus memperhatikan sosok orang di hadapannya. Orang itu memakai sweater berwarna _pine_, syal berwarna biru tosca, dan membawa kantong belanjaan. Orang di hadapannya ini bukannya ... Rambut merah? Cek. Poni hijau? Cek. _Goggle_? Cek. Tak salah lagi!

"Y-Yuuya-kun!" Shingo nyaris memekik senang melihat Yuuya tepat di hadapannya. Wow! Mimpi apa ia tadi malam sampai-sampai bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya?! Ah, pastilah dewa merasa kasihan padanya sehingga menurunkan sosok seorang bidadari dari alam sana untuk menemui Shingo ...

"Shingo? Oi, Shingo!" Yuuya melambaikan tangannya di depan Shingo.

"Ah, maaf, Yuuya-kun! Aku jadi melamun, soalnya dingin, sih." Shingo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau habis darimana memangnya?" tanya Yuuya, ia mengeratkan syal biru di lehernya.

"Aa ..., aku baru saja pulang dari _Standart House_," jawab Shingo, agak menahan diri, takutnya ia malah kelepasan terlalu senang bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya. Jaga _image_, jaga _image_.

"Eh? _Standart House_? Bukannya hari ini tutup?" tanya Yuuya bingung.

"Memang, tetapi jika hari libur, biasanya ada beberapa orang yang datang untuk belajar meracik kopi atau membuat kue-kue," terang Shingo.

"Benarkah? Jadi tadi kau membuat kopi baru di _Standart House_?" tanya Yuuya lagi antusias.

Shingo menggeleng, "Tidak, Yuuya-kun. Hari ini kami tidak belajar meracik kopi," sahut Shingo.

Yuuya tampak kecewa, hei, begini-begini Yuuya juga menyukai beberapa kopi yang dihidangkan di Standart House.

"Ah! Tapi tadi kami belajar membuat _pancake_, kebetulan beberapanya kubawa. Kau mau mencobanya, Yuuya-kun?" tawar Shingo seraya mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

Yuuya tampak sumringah, "Benarkah?! Aku boleh mencobanya?" Spontan, Yuuya meraih dan memegang tangan Shingo dengan kedua tangannya. Shingo terdiam, wajahnya jadi agak memerah. Sambil menelan ludah, ia menggangguk perlahan.

"Yey! Terima kas—Wakh! Aku lupa _Kaa-chan_ menyuruhku cepat pulang! Shingo! Sudah dulu, ya!" Pamit Yuuya seraya melangkah pergi, tak lupa membawa bungkusan berisi _pancake_ dari Shingo. Shingo membisu, rasanya suhu tubuhnya menaik, entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ah! Shingo! Jika sempat, besok aku janji akan ke Standart House dengan yang lain!" Seru Yuuya dari kejauhan, entah apakah masih bisa didengar oleh Shingo atau tidak. Oh, dewa ..., ini pasti hal yang seringkali diceritakan orang-orang, dalam cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua! Untung saja salju turun, Shingo tak akan mati kepanasan dalam cinta asmaranya ...

* * *

"Oh~ Rembulan Cinta Pujaanku~ kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama~"

"Ah~ dewi akhirnya berpihak padaku~"

"Lalala~ haa~ sungguh bahagianya~"

"Dewiku tercinta~ tunggulah Kanda~"

"... Ada yang tahu dia terbentur apa?"

Akhirnya, setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya salah satu karyawan di _Standart House_ mengeluarkan suara. Padahal hari sudah siang, mengapa daritadi mereka semua terdiam? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena _butler_ sekaligus asisten _chef_ yang menduduki posisi terakhir, Shingo Arclight, kini tengah—ehem—berdansa dan menyanyi dengan _lebay_-nya.

Entah kenapa dan apa alasannya.

"Perlukah dia kuikat di dapur ...?" tawar Reiji.

"Oh, tidak ... Papa, Mama, mataku telah ternoda," tutur Yuugo sambil menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tawa setannya yang sulit sekali ditahan. Sementara tangannya yang lain memegang video recorder dan mengarah langsung pada Shingo Arclight. Lumayan untuk bahan tertawaan, bisa ditonton saat Shingo menormal kembali.

"Tetapi nantinya tak ada yang membuat kudapan untuk pelanggan, hari ini Tokiyomi-san izin," cegah Yuuri.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tahu apa yang membuatnya tampak aneh ..., atmosfer yang disebabkan olehnya membuat _cafe_ ini menjadi burung tekukur berkicau," usul Shun.

"Dia kemarin bertemu dengan Yuuya Sakaki."

Semua orang menoleh, terlihat pada pandangan mereka, sepupu dari Shingo Arclight, yakni Yuuto Kamishiro, tengah menikmati secangkir breve dengan tenangnya. Berhubung sekarang jam istirahat Yuuto, dan _cafe_ sedang sepi pengunjung, ia bisa menikmati secangkir hangat espresso dengan campuran susu dan _cream_ yang sempat diajarkan Hoshiyomi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kudengar dari Iris, Yuuya dan teman-temannya akan datang kemari. Mungkin, itulah yang membuat Si Peringkat Terakhir merasa begitu bahagia," terka Yuuto kalem.

"Ada-ada saja ..." Shun menepuk dahinya, pusing.

Biarlah, penghuni _Standart House_. Belum tentu pengunjung yang disebut oleh Yuuto barusan benar-benar akan memperhatikan Shingo. Tak menutup kemungkinan benang merah akan terlepas dan tersemat di jari lain.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melangkah lebih jauh, sepupu ... Bukan hanya kau yang tertarik pada Yuuya ..."

"Hm? Yuuto, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya berpendapat tentang breve ini, masih kalah dari buatan Hoshiyomi-san."

**_ xXx_**

**_To Be Continue_**

**_xXx_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

* * *

**A/N**: Aa ..., maaf jika pendek dan kurang jelas. Saya mengetik dan meng-update-nya via handphone, sulit mengatur dan mengetiknya. Lain hari, akan saya edit kembali untuk memperbaiki kekurangan plot.

**Buttermilk: **Buttermilk adalah produk susu yang kental dan memiliki aroma serta rasa yang tajam, semacam perpaduan antara mentega cair dan krim asam. Meski kental, buttermilk rendah lemak, seringkali digunakan untuk membuat tekstur pancake yang dihasilkan menjadi lebih lembut dan moist tanpa menggunakan banyak lemak. Saya belum pernah coba, tetapi dulu pernah diceritakan sepupu yang pernah mencoba pancake dengan campuran buttermilk.

**Breve**: Espresso dengan campuran dari perpaduan susu dan _cream_, komposisi untuk susu dan _cream_**-**nya adalah** 50:50.**

**Cortado**: Ini malah kesukaan kakak saya, tetapi awalnya kakak saya tak tahu namanya. Karena penasaran, saya coba cari-cari infonya. Cortado mirip dengan macchiato, tetapi busanya jauh lebih sedikit dan perbandingan espresso dan susunya 50:50.

* * *

Reply Review to: **Yuuya Hiragi**

Terima kasih untuk _review_-nya, semoga puas dengan chapter ini. ^^

* * *

**Next**: Affogato &amp; Sandwich


	3. Chapter 3: Affogato & Sandwich

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito ****Miyoshi.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/General/Slight-Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Fanon, **__**AU, semi-OOC, Gender Bender, semi-**__**Crossover.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Reiji Akaba, Shun Kurosaki, Yuuto ****Kamishiro, Yuugo Shingetsu, Yuuri, Shingo ****Arclight, Hoshiyomi, Tokiyomi.**

_**Pair: This chap, Counterpartshipping.**__**  
**_

_**A/N: **_**Mohon apabila ada kesalahan dalam fic, tolong dikoreksi. Saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar.**

_**xXx**_

_**Standart House**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 2: Affogato &amp; Sandwich.  
**_

_**xXx  
**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**.**

**Tak selamanya rasa pahit dan manis tak bisa tercampur, ada kalanya, rasa pahit itulah yang akan menjadi sentuhan akhir kesempurnaan.**

**xXx**

"Maaf, Yuuya-kun, aku harus kembali ke dapur. Hari ini banyak yang meminta kudapan," pamit Shingo setelah menghidangkan sepiring _sandwich_ yang dipesan olehku dan Serena, tepat di hadapanku. Belum sempat aku membalasnya, Shingo sudah pergi menjauh lebih dulu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk, meski hari sudah menjelang sore. Apa boleh buat, di musim dingin begini, pasti banyak yang ingin menghirup minuman hangat.

Aku meraih sepotong _sandwich_ dan memakannya, Serena pasti sedang sibuk memesan secangkir _espresso_ seperti biasa. Berbeda denganku yang belum memesan, aku ingin menikmati _sandwich_-ku dulu sebelum memesan kopi. Cukup menyenangkan melihat para _butler_ berlalu lalang mengantar pesanan ke setiap meja, terkadang beberapa di antaranya menunjukkan beberapa aksi yang membuat para wanita menjerit senang. Seperti _butler_ yang mendapat peringkat pertama di _cafe_ ini, dia sudah terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanakan dengan senyuman menggoda. Oh, aku tak suka itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

"Segelas _breve_ untuk nona cantik, silahkan~"

"Ini _long black_ yang Anda pesan, maaf sudah menunggu."

Aku kembali memakan _sandwich_ yang kedua, kalimat yang diucapkan tadi hal yang biasa didengar di _cafe_ ini. Untungnya kopi yang disajikan memang patut diancungi jempol, hasil memuaskan dari _Standart House._

_Ya, Standart House_.

Sebuah _coffee cafe_ yang begitu menakjubkan bagi beberapa orang, terbukti dari kualitas kopinya, penampilan _cafe_, pelayanan ramah dari setiap _butler_ berpenampilan sempurna, bahkan penganan yang disediakan tak kalah memanjakan lidah. Aku sendiri mengakui _cafe_ ini, telah kucoba mengkonsumsi kopi dan kudapan hasil racikan tangan di _cafe_ ini. Meski awalnya aku hanya iseng saja, karena kudengar salah satu temanku bekerja di sini.

Sama seperti sekarang, sesuai janjiku pada Shingo kemaren, saat ini aku mampir ke _Standart House_ bersama teman sekelasku tadi, yakni Serena. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Yuzu dan Gongenzaka juga, tetapi hari ini Yuzu harus berbelanja makan malam dan Gongenzaka ada latihan di dojo. Sayang sekali. Oh, tidak, bukannya aku tak suka jika hanya dengan Serena hanya saja ... ada hal yang selalu terjadi, apabila kemari bersama Serena ...

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa_ latte art_-nya gambar kelinci?! Kau kira aku suka dengan kelinci?!"

"Berisik! Diam dan minun saja!"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya ganti_ latte art_-nya!"

"Wanita banyak maunya ..."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Aku menghela napas panjang, pantas saja Serena lama sekali memesannya. Ternyata ia bertengkar lagi dengan salah satu _butler_ di sini. 'Lagi'? Oh, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, pertengkaran Serena dengan salah satu _butler Standart House_, sudah menjadi hal yang tidak aneh lagi dimataku, karyawan di sini, dan beberapa pengunjung lain yang sudah seringkali melihatnya. Aku heran, kenapa Serena selalu bertengkar dengannya? Meski hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka akan bertengkar layaknya perang dunia.

"Aku jadi tak berselera memesan minuman hangat ...," gumamku, kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sandwich bagian Serena, lebih baik nantinya dibungkus saja untuk dibawa pulang. Sayang jika mubazir, toh, siapa tahu nanti bisa dimakan di perjalanan pulang. Sementara itu ...

Aku mengambil buku menu, melihat di bagian daftar minuman dingin. Seperti kataku tadi, aku tak berselera lagi minum minuman hangat. Lagipula kebanyakan kopinya pahit, mana aku mau lidahku terasa tak enak nantinya.

Tluk!

"Ng?"

Aku mendongak, mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku menu. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terpaku, sebelum mengerjap bingung melihat cangkir seperti mangkuk kecil berisi es krim vanilla yang kukenali sebagai gelato beserta sendok kecil di atasnya, di dekatnya juga terdapat segelas kecil berisi cairan kecoklatan gelap yang kutebak itu adalah kopi, dihidangkan tepat di hadapanku. Lho? Bukannya aku tidak memesan ini? Aku menoleh, kulihat seorang _butler_ berdiri di dekatku, pasti dia yang menaruh es krim ini.

"Anu ..."

"_Service_ gratis untuk setiap pelanggan setia _Standart House_. Sebenarnya saya akan menghidangkan secangkir _latte_, tetapi tadi saya tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Anda, jadi _latte_-nya diganti dengan ini." _Butler_ tersebut menjelaskannya dengan sopan, poni indigonya sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan tubuhnya. Kalau tidak salah, dia ini, 'kan ...

"K-Kamishiro-san?" Aku terkejut, pasti saat ini wajahku memerah, akh! Kenapa dia mendadak muncul, sih?!

"Ada apa, Sakaki-san?" tanya _butler_ tersebut seraya menyunggingkan senyuman ramah padaku. Ukh ...! Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu, sialan! Dasar Terong!

"Ukh ..., aku ..." Aku menggaruk pipi kiriku, cih! Gara-gara orang ini aku jadi gugup begini!

_Butler_ itu terkekeh pelan, "Seperti biasa, Anda terlihat lucu jika gugup seperti itu."

"_U-urusai_!" Aku membuang muka, mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dari _butler_ tersebut. Mana bisa aku tahan melihat senyum _charming_-nya itu!

"Baiklah." Butler itu mengambil cangkir berisi cairan kopi di meja dan menuangkannya di atas es krim, menyiraminya dengan perlahan. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku bingung. Apa yang dilakukannya? Es krim dicampur kopi?

Butler itu tampaknya tahu apa yang kupikirkan, ia segera menjelaskan, "Ini disebut _affogato_, yakni _gelato_ yang disiram _espresso_ hangat. Memang tampaknya aneh, tetapi saya rasa Anda akan menyukainya," terangnya sesingkat mungkin, namun jelas.

"Hoo ..." Aku mengangguk paham, kedengarannya, sih, enak. Tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, siapa tahu _butler_ ini berkata jujur.

Dia membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, lalu berkata,"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," pamit _butler_ itu seraya berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aku meraih sendok kecil di mangkuk dan mulai menyendok _gelato_ yang disirami _espresso_ oleh butler tadi. Melihat es krim di sendok itu malah membuatku terdiam, kedua mataku fokus memperhatikannya hingga es krim itu meleleh dan tetesannya terjatuh ke meja, kini aku benar-benar ragu akan rasanya. Hei, kopi pahit dicampur es krim, meski kedengarannya enak, belum tentu rasanya juga enak, 'kan? Tak menutup kemungkinan malah beracun. Sekali lagi, coba saja ...

Aku menelan ludahku, barulah menyuap es krim itu ke mulutku. Hm ...

...

...

...

Lezat.

Gurih.

Aku benar-benar terpaku sekarang, lidahku saat ini mengecap rasa baru, berbeda dengan hanya meminum kopi biasa atau es krim secara terpisah! Aku memejamkan mataku, mengulum pelan, merasakan krim yang dingin nan lembut meleleh di rongga mulutku. Pahitnya kopi tertutupi oleh manisnya krim vanilla, menciptakan rasa yang ringan dan menyegarkan. Wow! Benarkah ini hanya es krim dan kopi biasa?! Rasanya menakjubkan! Gratis pula! Untung saj- ...

Oh, ya, aku lupa yang memberikannya tadi. _Butler_ peringkat kedua, Yuuto Kamishiro, yang kukenal sebagai sepupu Shingo.

"Lagi-lagi aku semakin menyukai _Standart House_ ..., juga kopi yang direkomendasikan _butler_ yang berambut terong itu ..." Aku kembali menyuap es krimku, sementara kedua mataku memperhatikan sesosok _butler_ berponi indigo yang sibuk melayani pelanggan, menghidangkan kopi yang aromanya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kuharap jika aku datang lagi, ada rekomendasi baru lagi ..."

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N**: _Thanks for waiting, hope you like._

**Long Black**: Minuman yang populer di New Zealand dan Australia, _espresso_ yang sebagian besar dalam gelasnya lebih banyak air panas, sekilas mirip dengan _Americano_. Perbedaannya adalah penyajiannya, jika _Americano_ menuangkan _espresso_ lebih dulu sebelum air panas, maka _Long Black_ menuangkan air panas lebih dulu. Tapi, toh, intinya sama-sama _espresso_. Sama-sama pahit.

**Affogato**: Wiiih! Ini favorit saya! _Gelato_ dicampur _espresso_, rasanya jadi manis-manis pahit, dinginnya teredam dengan panas _espresso_, tetapi jika tidak cepat-cepat dimakan, es krimnya meleleh.

* * *

**Next: **Red Eye &amp; Cake Pop


	4. Chapter 4: Red Eye & Cake Pop

_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito Miyoshi**_**.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance/General/Slight-Humor.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Fanon, AU, OC semi-OOC, semi-crossover.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Reiji Akaba, Shun Kurosaki, Yuuto Kamishiro, Yuugo Shingetsu, Yuuri, Shingo Arclight, Hoshiyomi, Tokiyomi.**

_**Pair: This Chap, Preyshipping.**_

_**OC: **_**Rue Arclight. Kurohana Akaba © Gia-XY.**

_**A/N: **_**Mohon apabila ada kesalahan dalam fic, tolong dikoreksi. Saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar. **

_**xXx**_

_**Standart House**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chapter 3: Red Eye &amp; Cake Pop**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kenangan yang manis.**

_**xXx**_

"_Tanganmu selalu hangat."_

_Seorang bocah kecil mendongak, ia mengerjap-ngerjap kecil mendengar tuturan remaja yang bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya, tangan mungil bocah itu juga digenggam erat olehnya. Seolah ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dalam dari telapak mungil itu._

"_Aku heran. Saat suhu di pagi hari merendah dan banyak orang yang tangannya menjadi dingin, hanya tanganmu yang tetap hangat," tambah pemuda tersebut seraya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil._

"_Apa Sola jadi aneh ... kalena tangannya panas ...?"_

_Pemuda itu terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anak yang berjarak lima tahun darinya, ia berjongkok di hadapannya. "Tidak, kok. Justru aku iri pada Sora, Sora memiliki tangan matahari."_

_Anak itu menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Tangan ... matahali ...?"_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia segera menjelaskan, "Tangan yang memiliki suhu tinggi, yang membuat tanganmu selalu hangat."_

"_Kak Shun suka ...?"_

"_Tentu," jawabnya seraya memasang senyum kecil—lagi._

"_Tetapi ...," ucap anak itu, ia menunduk seraya melirik ke arah lain, "... ikan yang tadi ..."_

_Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas pendek, namun masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ya, suhu panas dari tangan bocah itu membuat ikan hias yang didapatkan olehnya saat festival, mati lemas karena sempat tersentuh tangan bocah itu. Tak tahan akan panasnya. Suhu normal manusia cukup tinggi bagi ikan, hal itu tentu dapat membuatnya melemah. Kecuali apabila suhu tangan direndahkan terlebih dahulu. Apalagi suhu tangan bocah itu, yang notabene suhu lebih tinggi dari suhu normal._

"_Tenang saja, nanti akan kubelikan yang baru," ucap pemuda itu mencoba menenangkannya, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut biru bocah itu yang dikuncir satu._

_Bocah tersebut mendongak, menatap kedua mata _chrysoberyl_ cerah di hadapannya, "Benarkah?"_

_Pemuda itu menjawab dengan anggukan, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengambil sebuah permen loli dari jaketnya, dan memberikannya pada bocah itu._

"_Sebagai gantinya, jangan pernah membenci kehangatan tanganmu."_

_Bocah itu tersenyum lembar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menerima permen tersebut dengan tangan mungilnya, "Un!"_

"_Anak pintar," puji pemuda tersebut, tangannya menepuk kepala bocah itu dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan._

"_Uuuh! Kak Shun! Jangan diacak!" protes bocah itu, ia menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut. _

"_Iya, iya," sahut pemuda tersebut seraya terkekeh geli, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengecup pelan kening anak itu._

_**xXx**_

"Menu baru?"

Hoshiyomi mengangguk, ia tersenyum pada bawahannya yang menatapnya terkejut. Di sampingnya, Tokiyomi duduk sambil membuka buku-buku resep penganan manis.

"Benar. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, bagaimana jika kita saling mencari ide untuk menu baru yang cocok di _Standart House_ ini?" usul Hoshiyomi pada semua bawahannya.

"Seperti roti atau kue-kue, minuman juga boleh," sambung Tokiyomi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku di tangannya, sesekali ia membalik lembar halaman buku tersebut. Keenam pemuda di hadapannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Nah, lihat ini," pinta Hoshiyomi sambil menaruh buku menu di atas meja, "selain kopi, kita menyediakan _sandwich_, _pancake_, dan _cake_. Apa ada ide lain? Kuharap kalian juga mempelajari cara membuatnya."

Yuuri menyentuh dagunya, "Bagaimana kalau _macaron_?" usul Yuuri.

"Hoi, memangnya cocok dimakan dengan kopi?" sela Shingo sinis.

Yuuri mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tergantung selera. Ada kok yang menyukai penganan manis sambil minum kopi yang pahit," sahut Yuuri.

"Hei, kurasa cocok jika dimakan bersama teh. Semacam ..., _Afternoon Tea_," tambah Yuuto. Mendengar itu, Hoshiyomi menoleh padanya.

"Oh, kau tahu tentang _Afternoon Tea_, Kamishiro-kun?" tanya Hoshiyomi, Yuuto membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" pinta Hoshiyomi.

Yuuto mengangguk dan segera menerangkan, "_Afternoon Tea_ adalah tradisi minum teh yang ada di Eropa. Namun, setiap Negara di Eropa memiliki tradisi yang sedikit berbeda. Menggunakan teh buatan India, seperti _Assam_, _Nilgiri_, dan _Darjeeling_. Penyajiannya tak lebih dari jam tujuh malam. Kebetulan ayahku pernah mengajariku cara membuat tehnya."

"Kenapa kau mengusulkan _Afternoon Tea_, Kamishiro?" sela Tokiyomi, pria itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulutnya.

"Jangan merokok di sini, Tokiyomi-san. Jelas karena terkadang ada pelanggan yang tidak bisa meminum kopi, biasanya kemari karena menemani temannya. Lagipula, teh juga termasuk hidangan umum di _cafe_. Tak ada salahnya menjadikan _Standart House_ menjadi rumah bagi pecinta teh, bukan?" jawab Yuuto sejelas mungkin.

Yuugo menepuk tangannya, "Hebat sekali, benar-benar khas dari seorang Kamishiro yang jenius," sanjung Yuugo, diikuti gumaman setuju dari Shingo dan Yuuri.

"Kau puas dengan jawaban itu, Tokiyomi?" tanya Hoshiyomi pada saudaranya, Tokiyomi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil mematikan rokoknya. Nampaknya sindiran Yuuto di sela-sela penjelasannya berhasil juga. Tak ayal membuat Hoshiyomi kembali meragukan peringkat Yuuto yang seharusnya bertukar dengan Yuugo.

"Ada yang lain?" Hoshiyomi kembali melirik ke sekelilingnya, terutama pada Shun dan Reiji yang masih diam saja.

"_Savories_," cetus Reiji.

"Hah?" Shingo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa itu?" tanya Shingo. Spontan, nyaris semua orang melirik ke arah Shingo dengan pandangan ... meremehkan.

Shingo menautkan alisnya, "Apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku terkejut kau tak tahu itu, Shingo. Terutama mengingat kau bekerja di dapur membuat kudapan bersamaku ...," komentar Tokiyomi.

"Wow, sungguh aku sampai takjub ...," tambah Yuugo.

"Benar-benar tak disangka ...," sambung Yuuri.

"Heran kau benar-benar sepupuku." Diakhiri dengan komentar Yuuto. Hanya Shun yang tetap diam tak berminat berkomentar dan Reiji mengangguk setuju pada kalimat yang diucapkan Yuuto.

"HEI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Jerit Shingo protes tak mengerti.

Hoshiyomi tertawa ringan, "Sudah-sudah. Nah, Shingo, _savories_ adalah kue-kue yang cenderung asin yang seringkali dihidangkan untuk _Afternoon Tea_," terang Hoshiyomi, Shingo mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Yah, mestinya jangan dijelaskan dong. Biarkan saja si Peringkat Terakhir ini mencaritahunya sendiri," goda Yuugo, tak urung membuat Shingo mendelik padanya.

Hoshiyomi tersenyum geli, "Sudah-sudah. Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Kurosaki-kun? Ada usul?" Hoshiyomi kembali bertanya, diikuti para _butler_ yang ikut menoleh ke arah Shun yang masih diam saja.

Shun tetap bergeming, entah sedang berpikir atau tak berminat menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di kursi.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Hoshiyomi, terlalu lama menunggu jawaban dari Shun.

"Oi, oi, jawab. Jika tak ada ide, bilang saja," desak Shingo, pasti lelaki yang paling muda ini sudah tak sabar menunggu.

Setelah ditunggu dan terdiam agak lama, Shun akhirnya membuka matanya, "_Cake pop_."

Ketujuh orang di hadapannya saling mengerjap.

"_Cake pop_?"

Tokiyomi menyentuh dagunya, "Maksudmu ..., kue yang berbentuk seperti permen lolipop itu?" terka Tokiyomi, mengingat-ingat macam _pastry_. Shun mengangguk.

"Ho, bukannya itu untuk anak-anak? Adikku sering minta dibelikan itu," cerita Shingo mengingat-ingat kue bulat bertangkai yang sering dimakan oleh adiknya, apalagi adiknya paling suka yang berbentuk seperti tomat.

"Justru itu, Bodoh. Anak-anak cenderung menyukai kudapan yang bisa dibawa-bawa, _cake_ cenderung menyuruh mereka diam di tempat, tak bisa dipegang ke mana-mana. Tak jarang pula ada pelanggan yang sering membawa anak-anak, salah satunya adikmu yang bandel itu," balas Shun, Shingo kembali mendelik kesal.

Hoshiyomi menjentikkan jemarinya, "Usul bagus, Kurosaki-kun. Kebetulan kadang anak-anak juga lewat di depan _cafe_, kita bisa menjajakannya di depan _cafe_, tentu dijaga bergantian."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Reiji, "apa mereka akan tertarik? Banyak juga toko yang menjualnya, 'kan?" tanya Reiji. Hoshiyomi tersenyum, pria berambut pirang itu menoleh pada keempat _butler_ lain selain Shun.

Paham arti pandangan Hoshiyomi, tak ayal membuat mereka lekas berpikir. Mencari ide untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak, tentu ini bukan hal sepele. Anak-anak cepat bosan, satu penampilan yang berbeda tentu tak akan bertahan lama.

"Kuserahkan masalah itu pada kalian," kata Hoshiyomi, mempercayakannya pada bawahannya. Hei, siapa tahu jika ada ide yang berhasil, gaji mereka ditambah. Lumayan, 'kan?

Namun, setelah beberapa lama, sepertinya Yuugo dan Shingo mulai menyerah. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari perubahan ekspresi wajah mereka. Tinggal Yuuri dan Yuuto saja yang masih bertahan.

Beruntung sekali Shun dan Reiji tak diminta ikut berpikir, hanya menonton saja bersama Hoshiyomi dan Tokiyomi.

"Mmh ..., bagaimana kalau begini ...," ucap Yuuto, memulai usulnya. Semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Untuk hiasannya, dibuat sesuai _request_ anak-anak yang ingin memesan," usul Yuuto.

Yuugo mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa tidak terlalu lama? Jika dilapisi coklat, pasti butuh waktu untuk mengeras," sangkal Yuugo beserta alasan.

"Benar juga ..."

"Tidak juga, kurasa itu bisa digunakan," kata Yuuri menyela. Bergantian yang lain menoleh ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Yuuto.

Yuuri segera menjelaskan, "Untuk _cake pop_, disediakan secara khusus. Ada yang disediakan langsung, ditaruh di tempat khusus dekat kasir. Ada yang harus melalui _request_, tetapi harus menunggu. Sediakan layar lain khusus untuk anak-anak, yang memutar film kartun. Dengan begitu, saat anak-anak memesan sesuai _request_, mereka bisa menunggu dengan menikmati kue sambil menonton film kartun."

Ctik!

Sekali lagi, Hoshiyomi menjentikkan jemarinya. "Benar juga, dengan begitu, anak-anak akan tertarik untuk mengajak keluarganya untuk berkunjung kemari. Agar betah menunggu, akan kusediakan sarana lain untuk anak-anak," cetus Hoshiyomi bersemangat.

"Perlu kuundang adikku? Siapa tahu bocah itu bisa memberi usul bagus. Sekalian menjadi percobaan pertama," anjur Shingo seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei, jika begitu, sekalian saja kuundang anak tetanggaku," tambah Yuugo.

"Mungkin adik kelasku akan tertarik menjadi percobaan ...," sambung Yuuri.

"Gagasan yang bagus. Undang saja anak-anak kenalan kalian untuk uji coba," kata Tokiyomi menyetujui.

"Bagus. Nah, Shingo, Yuugo, dan Yuuri, tugas kalian mengundang anak-anak yang bisa dimintai untuk uji coba. Kamishiro-kun, tugasmu meracik teh yang cocok dengan _cafe_ ini, nanti kita coba hasilnya sebelum ditambah pada daftar menu. Akaba-kun dan Kurosaki-kun, tugas kalian membantuku menambah sarana dan membuat iklan tambahan menu. Kuberi waktu seminggu," titah Hoshiyomi membagi tugas.

"Siap!"

Sementara itu, Shun memandang skeptis pada Hoshiyomi ...

_**xXx**_

"Total anak-anak?"

"Sembilan anak."

"Televisi?"

"Beres.

"Penganan?"

"_Short cake_ dan beberapa jus."

"_Ufo Catcher_ _mini_?"

"Dimainkan bergantian."

"Ada yang merasa bosan?"

"Tak ada."

"Bagus."

Hoshiyomi mencoret tulisan pada catatan di tangannya. Tak disangka rencana mereka berjalan lancar! Hoshiyomi tersenyum puas melihat anak-anak yang dengan riangnya bermain di _Ufo Catcher_ _mini_ di pojok ruangan, ada pula yang asyik menikmati _cake_ didampingi beberapa _butler_ yang mengajak mereka mengobrol.

Semestinya itu tugas tiga _butler_ kembarnya, tetapi dua di antara semua anak-anak yang ada tak mau dan menolak habis-habisan didekati oleh Yuugo dan Yuuto. Entah apa sebabnya. Jadilah Shingo terpaksa menggantikan kedua _butler_ itu, berdua bersama Yuuri.

Biarlah, lagipula masih dalam masa uji coba.

Selain itu untuk masalah menu, sudah di-_remake_ dengan tambahan menu. Tentunya untuk teh, Yuuto mendapat tugas tetap sebagai peraciknya. Iklan, didesain oleh Reiji, dibantu oleh Shun. Segera dipasang setelah membantu Hoshiyomi menyiapkan _Ufo Catcher_ _mini_.

Shingo mengundang adiknya beserta teman-teman adiknya, yakni Futoshi, Ayu, dan Tatsuya. Yuugo juga mengundang anak tetangganya, yakni Amanda, Frank, dan Tanner. Yuuri, mengundang adik kelasnya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya dan menyukai kudapan. Bahkan Reiji juga turut mengundang adiknya.

Usai memasang iklan, Reiji dan Shun beristirahat sambil menikmati kopi _red eye_ buatan masing-masing. Merasa tak ada kerjaan, Yuugo dan Yuuto beralih ke dapur, mendampingi Tokiyomi membuat _cake pop_.

Cklek!

"Ini dia~ maaf menunggu anak-anak~"

"Horeeeee!"

Itu dia, Yuugo muncul dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa batang _cake pop_. Waaaaah~ banyak! Bentuknya juga bermacam-macam, ada yang berbentuk buah-buahan, bunga, _superhero_, dan banyak lagi. Tak urung membuat anak-anak berlarian menghampiri Yuugo.

Terkecuali untuk dua anak tadi.

"Lho? Rue? Kurohana? Kenapa bersembunyi?" tanya Yuugo heran melihat kedua anak itu ngumpet di belakang Shingo dan Yuuri.

"Nggak apa-apa! Rue nggak jadi _request cake pop_!" Seru Rue menolak.

"Kurohana juga!" Tambah Kurohana.

"Yakin? Bukannya tadi kalian yang paling antusias memesan?" sangkal Yuuto yang mendadak muncul di belakang mereka.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik kedua bocah itu histeris, langsung menghambur ke belakang Hoshiyomi, bersembunyi lagi.

"Lho? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hoshiyomi heran melihat kedua anak kecil itu.

"USIR! USIR TERONG ITU!"

"IYA! MENJAUH!"

"Hm? Maksud kalian apa, eh, Rue dan Kurohana ...?" tanya Yuuto seraya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Tak perlu dipikirkan ...," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan, takut-takut.

Diam-diam, Shingo dan dua orang kembaran Yuuto menahan tawanya melihat itu. Hanya Hoshiyomi yang keheranan akan hal itu, sedangkan Reiji memutar bola matanya melihat ulah kedua bocah itu.

Di lain pihak, pandangan Shun justru teralihkan pada anak berambut biru cerah dikuncir satu yang tengah menikmati _cake pop_ bagiannya. Di tangan kanannya, tersedia tiga buah _cake pop_ lain. Banyak sekali.

Entah kenapa perhatian Shun lebih teralihkan pada anak itu.

"Nih, Hoshiyomi-san saja yang memberikannya. Mereka mana mau menerimanya dariku." Yuugo menyodorkan dua buah _cake pop_ pada Hoshiyomi, cengiran iseng tersungging di wajahnya seraya melirik kedua bocah yang masih ngumpet di belakang kaki Hoshiyomi.

Terang saja Hoshiyomi semakin kebingungan kenapa cengkraman kedua anak itu terasa bergetar, bahkan serasa menarik-narik Hoshiyomi agar menjauh. Beruntunglah Yuugo cepat-cepat menjauh dan berhentilah tarikan mereka berdua.

"Kurohana? Rue?" panggil Hoshiyomi pada dua adik dari _butler_ bawahannya itu.

Rue dan Kurohana mengangkat wajah mereka, jadilah Hoshiyomi mengerutkan alisnya melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat ketakutan. Meski begitu, Hoshiyomi membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kepala kedua anak itu bergantian, mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Tenanglah. Nih, _cake pop_ kalian. Nanti tak enak lagi jika tak segera dimakan," tutur Hoshiyomi seraya menyodorkan _cake pop_ itu pada keduanya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Rue dan Kurohana langsung menyambar _cake pop_ masing-masing dan berlarian menjauhi Hoshiyomi. Jelas saja Hoshiyomi malah semakin bingung, kenapa lagi dengan mereka? Apa Hoshiyomi malah membuat mereka takut?

Sementara itu, Shingo dan Reiji menghela napas pendek saat mendengar kata-kata seperti 'calon', 'cocok', dan '_seme'_ terdengar dari kedua adik mereka. Sepertinya mereka harus lebih mengawasi pergaulan adiknya, tak bisa sembarangan.

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Kalian suka dengan _cake pop_-nya?" tanya Yuugo meminta komentar.

"Un! Krimnya sangat lembut, seperti _fla_," komentar Amanda.

"Ya, coklat lapisnya juga manis," tambah Tanner.

"_Cake_-nya juga enak, lembut dan manis~" sambung Ayu.

"Huwoo~ bentuknya saja sampai membuatku menggigil~" Futoshi tak mau kalah.

"Jika sudah diresmikan, boleh lain kali kuajak ibuku kemari?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Tentu, ajak saja. Kalau perlu, ajak ayahmu juga," usul Yuugo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah!" Hoshiyomi berdiri. "Khusus untuk kalian, anak-anak. Setiap kali berkunjung ke _Standart House_, kalian mendapatkan satu _cake pop_ gratis."

"Benarkah?" tanya anak-anak itu antusias. Hoshiyomi mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Horeeeee!" Sorak mereka, _Standart House_ jadi begitu ramai. Meski begitu, ada anak-anak yang tidak ikut bersorak. Dua di antaranya, masih asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Sisanya, berbicara dengan salah satu _butler_ lain.

Eh ...? Berbicara?

Menyadari hal itu, spontan, para _butler_ lain menoleh pada _butler_ tersebut. Hoi, hoi, apa mereka tak salah lihat? Shun, berbicara dengan anak-anak? Apa hari ini akan ada badai?

Merasa penasaran, nyaris semua _butler_ mulai mencoba menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Siapa tahu ada informasi menarik, seperti ... Shun ternyata ped—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hek!"

Serasa dikejutkan oleh halilintar, para _butler_ itu terhenyak kaget, tak terkecuali anak-anak. Serentak, semua orang menoleh ke pojok ruangan, di mana kedua bocah tadi berdiam diri di sana. Dilihat oleh mereka, Rue dan Kurohana histeris memegang selembar foto.

"Ih! Pas banget! Untung sempat difoto!"

"Manis! Tapi rese, ah! Cuma di dahi! Mestinya dibawah!"

"Betul itu! Ih! Mumpung bibirnya berlepotan!"

"Ya, 'kan! Mengusapnya juga pakai tangan pula! Protes!"

"Aibou! Edit fotonya! Jadikan saat pernikahan!"

"Oh! Tentu! Yang satu pakai _tuxedo_! Yang satu pakai gaun!"

"Gyaaa! Harus! Kalau perlu tambahkan efek bunga-bunga dan blushing!"

"Gampang itu, beres!"

"Apa-apaan mereka?" Yuugo yang pertama kali berucap, bingung pada aksi dan seruan mereka sekaligus penasaran pada foto di tangan Rue. Hal yang sama terjadi pada yang lain.

"KENAPA MALAH MENJAUH?!" Jerit keduanya mendadak, sukses sekali lagi mengejutkan para pria itu. Terlebih kedua bocah itu menunjuk tepat ke arah Shun dan anak berambut biru tadi. Tak sadar membuat para _butler_ ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

"Ditunggu ikannya, kali ini yang melayang, ya," pinta anak berambut biru tersebut sambil memakan _cake pop_-nya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hmp, dasar anak-anak," komentar Shun seraya berlalu menuju dapur membawa cangkir berisi red eye, matanya juga terpejam, tapi disertai garis melengkung tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Tidakkah hal ini membuat rekan kerja Shun keheranan?

Sementara itu, anak berambut biru itu kembali membuka matanya, ia mengelus keningnya yang sempat dikecup seraya melihat kalender bulan mei tanggal lima.

_**xXx**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N**_: Horeeee! Akhirnya bisa di-publish! Sangat bersyukur signal lancar! Meski saya tak yakin apa Fic lain bisa ikut di-update atau tidak ...

Oke, langsung saja.

Mengenai pair, sengaja saya buat tidak jelas scene-nya. Silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan petunjuk-petunjuk singkat. Pertanyaan dari saya, ikan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Shun pada Sora nantinya?

**P.S.:** Sekedar informasi, saya sempat menggambar _pict Standart House_. Meski warnanya berantakan, sih. Ada kesalahan teknis saat sesi _coloring_, mungkin lain hari akan saya gambar ulang. Bisa dilihat di akun _facebook_ saya, namanya sama dengan akun _FFn_.

_**Red Eye**_: Perpaduan antara _espresso_ dengan _drip coffee_. Dikenal dengan beberapa nama yang berbeda, entah _black eye_ atau _dead eye_. Aih, namanya seram, ya?

_**Macaron**_: Tahu _macaron_, 'kan? Kue yang terbuat dari tepung _almond_, putih telur, dan gula pasir dengan bagian tengah yang diisi krim. Oh, ya, _macaron_ berbeda dengan _macaroon_, ya. Itu kue yang berbeda.

_**Next Chap: Flavored Latte &amp; Limburg Pie.**_


End file.
